Talk:Forger
Testimonials *Soloed as 50WAR/25MNK using very subpart gear, save for a Gigant Axe (level 49). Went in with 300 TP, full buffs of Boost, Berserk, Dodge, Focus, and Aggressor, hit him for 761 Sturmwind knocking him down to about 15% or so, 269 Crit with normal attack right after. He hit me 3 times or so while I was buffing for about 100 total, but no danger at all. PsychicKid (talk) 19:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) *Defeated Forger with ease with 33WHM/BLM and 33WAR/MNK with both players summoning their Adventuring Fellows on Attacker style. --Tamtu 22:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC) *Defeated Forger with great ease as 54BLU/NIN. Buffs used were Utsusemi, Metallic Body, And Cocoon. Only took 48 Damage. (--Hentze 19:28, 9 January 2008 (UTC)) *Defeated Forger easily as BLU38/NIN19. Utsusemi + Cocoon were only buffs, Head Butt and Bludgeon were spammed. No items used, other than the shihei. --Azulmagia 16:17, 24 March 2008 (UTC) *Retried as BLU45/RDM22. Buffs included Aquaveil, Cocoon, Protect, Shell, and Enblizzard. It was a cakewalk. Berserk was negated with Blank Gaze, Mandibular Bite + Dia/Stinking Gas made quick work of it. --Azulmagia 06:04, 28 June 2008 (UTC) *Solo Level 60 Black Mage, Ninja, White Mage/Ninja and/or 49 Monk/Warrior 50/17 White Mage/Black Mage. *Soloed with 59 BRD/WHM. Somewhat hard, keep elegy up and requiem. Potions and Ethers might be helpful as he plays rough with bards Meneyota *Soloed by a 56THF/28NIN. Kept Utsusemi up and used Viper Bite whenever possible. *One-shotted by a DRK60/WAR30 with Souleater and Guillotine. Built TP before the fight. *Defeated by 42 THF/DNC with Adventuring Fellow. Built to 300 TP before fight and summoned Fellow as lv. 30 Shield but I ended up heal-tanking anyway while silly useless Fellow chipped away at it. Ended fight with <100 TP and health on orange/red border. Gotta go level my NPC, lol. NanaaMihgo 23:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a 43 DNC/THF. Filled up to 300% TP before the fight, and with Reverse Flourish it never dipped below 200%. Very easy, it could probably be done at 40. Quinne 16:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by a 50SMN/WHM Using the fire avatar Ifrit of course,you should have no problem dealing with it, recast the flame beast if something goes wrong *Defeated Forger with ease with a 35SMN/WHM and 31PLD/WAR using the summoner's 2 hour ability Astral Flow to Use Ifrit's Inferno Twice. Elsara 9:24, 15 August 2009 *Soloed as 57WHM/27BLM - Benediction not used, but was close fight --Patchkins - Unicorn Server 12:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *Easy as WHM53/BLM. protect III, shell II, stoneskin, aquaveil, blink buffs used. used divine seal, never used two hour. finished fight with 220 MP. *Soloed as 45DRK/RDM.bufs are protect,shell,aquaveil,refresh and reraise from manual.with my 176 def is damage taken arround 130-150,then i use boiled crayfish for emergency and have 202 def,damage taken is 50 +/- 5.Bio2,then 300% sturmwind,few hits and he is down.3-4.times i use cure2 and 2 hour,but i think its not needed if you use food before fight,not as i did :) *Soloed as 50RNG/DNC with a 931 damage Barrage and two melee hits (one round)...I ate a Dhalmel pie. Wedjat 07:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC) *Soloed as 32 MNK/DNC without breaking a sweat.